


It Was Always Meant To Be This Way

by Lotus_Dumplings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, COHD, Gen, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Historical Inaccuracy, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fic, i wanted to write my oc, so here i guess, transtalia, uh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: He follows her gaze. "Bé. We will be glorious. I promise.""I know."You will be. When this moment ends, you will be.





	It Was Always Meant To Be This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Béatrice is Brandenburg. Both Gilbert and Béatrice are Trans. What is history? The prompts used are _Luminous, When the moment ends, Petrichor, unity, glorious,_ and _autonomous_.

Stars glitter in the sky, twinkles accompanying the soft, luminous shine of the moon. The grass is wet against her feet and emanating petrichor from the recent rain. It was the only rain they'd gotten in a long while. 

The inner turmoil within her is strong. She is free to live as herself, to live as Béatrice, to live as a woman. To an extent, it's all she could ever ask for. Still, though she loathes to admit it, she misses the court. She misses the strength that came with being both powerful and eloquent. She misses being feared in debate and battle. 

She misses him a fair amount as well. Even when he's with her.

He is fighting for them, he says. She can't bring herself to come to terms with it. She is supposed to be the strong one, she is supposed to protect him and keep him safe, she is supposed to fight their battles. Yet he is tipping the power balance in Europe, and she is left alone, yearning for more. She almost wants it back to the way it was, but neither of them are the same. 

"I'm trying to build something for us." 

"I know." 

"We'll be at the head, side by side, like always." Béatrice doesn't respond, her gaze never faulting away from the sky. "Bé, I promise. It'll end alright." 

"I don't disagree. Prussia will benefit greatly." 

"And so will Brandenburg!" 

She sighs. "Is there a difference anymore?" 

"Don't say that." 

"With two unifications, will my people really keep that identity?" 

Gilbert turns her quickly, looking at her with hard set crimson eyes. "They will. I'll make sure of it." She stares down at him for a moment, lips pressed together. The real words go unspoken. _I can't lose another person._

"Be sure you prepare with more than simple aptitude. A pellucid strategy studied with great assiduity will get you far." 

Gilbert groans. "Words."

She rolls her eyes, but she can help the smile pulling against her lip. "Don't do anything asinine." 

"Me? Asinine?" He feigns hurt, hands coming to his heart. "I am the least asinine person in this whole damn country. I am the almighty Kingdom itself! I'm the absolute greatest. I will unite the empire!" 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yes, really! After all, my opposition is France, and we all know the only joke funnier than Austria is the French military." 

"Or Bavaria's horrid excuse for an outfit." 

Gilbert snickered. "I think you would look quite dashing in a Drindl, Milady." 

"Oh, off with it." She swatted his arms playfully. "But I'm being serious. Don't do anything brash." 

He frowns. "I am not the little girl you met in Königsberg." 

"No. You are the man I have grown to hold higher than anyone else." She smiles. 

He looks away quickly. "Fine. I'll do my best." 

She nods. "Good. Will you be staying long?"

"Until they call me to the frontlines." 

"Will you be there in the morning? Long enough for me to take you to the lakes?" 

"I can try. But why?" 

She looks back to the moon. "I want to spend time with you." 

He follows her gaze. "Bé. We will be glorious. I promise." 

"I know." _You will be. When this moment ends, you will be._

"Together." 

"Yes. Together." _With you._ For what is she without the autonomy? What is she worth other than giving him what should've long been given up?

He nods, unaware of her thoughts. A part of her feels guilty, but she shakes the feeling away. It was always meant to be this way, wasn't it?


End file.
